This is a comprehensive program for the investigation of brain-behavior relationships in language, memory, and related higher functions. The mechanisms underlying aphasic language disorders are studied by analysis of individual cases, organized clinical studies and controlled laboratory studies of groups of patients. Disorders of memory and purposeful movement are also approached by these three techniques. Clinical testing and treatment applications are derived from experimental studies. The current year's objectives include Psycholinguistic Studies of Aphasia - the relation of phoneme discrimination to auditory comprehension, grammatical comprehension in agrammatic patients, semantic feature organization in aphasia; studies of naming in aphasia; Other Cognitive Deficits: Correlation of purposeful movement disorders with type of apraxia and lesion site; comparisons of memory disorders in various organic groups. Studies of brain laterality: Auditory and visual perceptual asymmetries for various verbal and non-verbal tasks. Anatomic studies: pure neuroanatomic studies of cortical pathways in primates and behavioral studies of the results of cortical ablations in monkeys. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Blumstein, S., Goodglass, H., and Tartter, V. Reliability of ear advantages in dichotic listening. Brain and Language, 1975, 2, 221-236; Goodglass, H., Denes, G., and Calderon, M. Absence of covert verbal mediation in aphasia. Cortex, 1974, 10, 264-269.